Lenne's Missing
by LilAnime
Summary: About a year ago Shuyin and Lenne were seperated but when a year past and when Shuyin comes back to reunite with Lenne. Someone takes Lenne and she was never seen...


Lenne woke up only to find out that it was a dream. 'Has Shuyin came back from his mission?' she thought. She stood up from her bed and started to get ready for her performance. Lenne loved to sing it was her passion and it was the only thing that kept her remembering Shuyin. Shuyin helped her sing from the beginning. Lenne's ability to sing matched her ability as a summoner. She remembered it was about a year ago when he left...  
  
1 year ago  
  
Lenne walked down the path of Besaid at night and saw Shuyin standing by the glistering water. She went up to him slowly and hoped that he was ready to hear her new song that she worte that night. Shuyin was humming Lenne's first song she worte. Lenne smiled and hoped onh his back. Lenne was ery happy that time Shuyin helped out with all her performances and her summoning skills. But when Shuyin turned around he wasn't happy. Lenne was sad because Shuyin was never really sad and asked whats wrong?  
  
Shyin couldn't bear to tell her. As the fireflies was around them Shuyin pulled her closer to him. Shuyin told her with tears coming down his cheek "I have to go on a mission to save Spira...they told all warriors or men that has swords must go and protect our people. I didn't want to go but they were gonna send the summoners instead if we didn't want to go. I couldn't bear to lose you though I said I'd go."  
  
When Lenne heard those words she didn't want to let go of him. The fireflies were around them and she wanted to tell him she loved him. But the words didn't come out. Shuyin let go of her and started walking to the airship. Lenne fell down and cried. Tears came down from her eyes and her hand was at the ground. She wanted to object and tell him no. She prayed hard that Shuyin will come back to her the very same spot and the fireflies will come back. She wished upon the firflies that Shuyin will come back after the mission to help her again like before.   
  
The next day she woke up and got up. She didn't feel like performing to little kids. She wanted to sign up to go to the mission. But she couldn't she promised to stay here and protect Besaid Island but how couild she. Shuyin gave her strength and hope. Now nothing helped her all she could do now is wait.  
  
Present time  
  
Lenne performed to the little kids like she do everyday. Since Shuyin left she only wrote depressing songs. Lenne couldn't find any happiness right now. All she could do is wait for him at the spot they promise to meet again. Lenne was admired by many people at Besaid Island and many even admired her talent as a summoner. All she could do right now is wait. Suddenly she heard some sounds coming from the village. She ran as fast as she could to Besaid Island. The temple was underattck by some sphere hunters called "Youth League" Lenne got her wand and was ready to help the temple. They came closer and closer. They were looking for spheres to help with their missions. Lenne summoned Shiva and they began to attck.   
  
After several battles the temple was safe and they saw an aircraft came by. There were some warriors came to help keeping the temple safe. Lenne saw a young man and thought it might be Shuyin. Lenne ran up to him and hugged him. But the young man was pulling her off. He took off his helmet and said "Is that you Yuna?"  
  
Lenne stared in shock and said that it wasn't Shuyin. His face resembles him but it wasn't Shuyin. Lenne sat on th ground and started crying she thought Shyin will never come back. Yuna ran up to Tidus (the young man). Yuna was happy to see him again. Tidus told her his mission is almost over and he could spend the reast of his life with her. Lenne went back to the spot and waited and thought about memoires they shared. She thought maybe Shuyin didn't make it through the mission. She thought maybe it's best to forget about him.  
  
As years past the warriors mission was finished and Lenne waited at the spot. She couldn't face the truth about Shuyin. But as the time passed someone laid their hands on Lenne and took her. One of her earrings dropped on the floor. As Shuyin was running as fast as he could to the same spot. Shuyin got there and thought 'Maybe she forgot about me.' But he found one of her earring laying on the floor. Shuyin took them and started to cry. Lenne was gone and he has to find her even if it takes the rest of his life.  
  
At Moonflow  
  
"Now I have you Lenne" said a mysterious voice and started to laugh...  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
please review this chapter arigato (Thank you) 


End file.
